


哨兵向导向

by AliasIuris



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 魔弹的精神动物设定为黑豹，蝶哥的精神动物设定为远东豹或者蝴蝶。我很喜欢远东豹。
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
Comments: 3





	哨兵向导向

森林的冬天没有蝴蝶。

猎人从未喜欢过蝴蝶，它们的翅膀太过艳丽，飞舞的姿态太过飘忽不定，喜欢它们的无非是些镇里未嫁的姑娘，用途自然是用来做小饰品的新鲜玩意儿，手巧的姑娘会把蝴蝶晾干穿上钉刺，干瘪的虫体遇到金属的质物总会容易破碎，所以姑娘们总会用蝴蝶的完整度来比较谁的手艺精巧，猎人想起了他已经遥远到不知消逝在那个远方的家乡，以及还在家中劳作的未婚妻，未婚妻的笑容已经在脑海中消逝的差不多了，唯独那份带着凉意的蝴蝶发饰在头上摇曳的样子还记得，她的宠物——那只猫，总会去扑空中摇摆不停的蝴蝶发饰，翅膀上的亮粉闪闪发光。

未婚妻笑着回头看向他“马克斯——”然后她坠入了他的怀中，有些凉意的金属制品贴在唇边，体温逐渐渗透，金属味终于变得开始温暖起来，他看向怀中人的眼睛——————

梦醒了。

映入眼中的是泛白的天花板，猎人再次躺回床上，闭上眼睛，低鸣的白噪音充斥着早已习惯的耳膜，突然门口急切地传来哒哒的跑步声，猎人皱了下眉头，“啪嗒”即使是用来最大限度降低噪音的门在这种力度的撞击下也无法幸免于难，门在扣上的那一刻仿佛放弃了挣扎一样的“吱呀——”了一声。

“哨兵，紧急任务，你的向导在任务目的地等你。”

向导。

似乎被这陌生的名词惊扰到，空气中产生了一圈一圈的波痕，随后半空中蓦然出现了一只黑豹，饶是如此，也丝毫没有吓到来这里的通讯员，黑豹在通讯员的膝盖处谨慎地嗅闻他的味道，黑火药与硝石的气味霎时间充斥了猎人的鼻腔。

猎人的枪在手中发出“咔哒”的上膛声。  
“我们出发。”

猎人在森林中快速的穿行，无数蓬勃生长的枝丫被紧紧丢在身后，猎人越来越接近的爆炸声和枪炮声的发生地。猎人小心翼翼地踏进突然变得沉寂的包围圈，黑豹也紧随其后，猎人的手指了指后方，他刚才从那里听到了小小的噪音，敌方可能被自己忽略，也有可能是在刚刚绕过去的，猎人端着枪，对黑豹下达了命令“除掉后方人员的武器，我要问他话。”黑豹心领神会地向猎人的后方冲了过去。也就是在那刻，猎人听到了呼唤。

那是向导对哨兵的求救。  
猎人的心顿时沉到了谷底，如果这个向导被敌方抓住，那么自己就要去请示上级是否留下这个向导。

他已经很久没有过向导了，再继续没有下去也没什么，他已经习惯了。

他快速向黑豹的方向冲过去，时间紧迫，声源在灌木丛后的一处狭小的空隙里，等到赶到现场，黑豹已经将对方的脖颈嵌入自己的口腔，差一口就要张嘴咬下时————“住手。”

黑豹停下了，他有些不甚满意，打着鼻子时前爪依旧放在被压制身下的目标的胸膛上，他有些困惑的抬起眼睛看着猎人，猎人明白他为何这么疑惑“这是我们的向导，你不可以伤害他。”向导。黑豹的爪子又陷在胸膛了一分，猎人几乎可以感知到那在爪子下的柔软肌体被利爪撕破时所带来的痛苦与本身的颤栗“这是命令。”黑豹停下了。可他还是不甘心地将鼻子放在了身下人的脖颈间，好像在用嘴测量他能不能一口咬下的力度大小。

猎人没有行动。  
黑豹从那个不知道吓没吓坏的向导身上一跃而下，轻盈的身体落在满是枝叶的土地上，没有丝毫声响。

猎人轻拍黑豹的头部，黑豹的耳朵被揉进头部的皮毛里，看起来像一个圆滚滚的光头，黑豹对着向导的方向抽了下鼻子，猎人抬起头来，面前的向导早已经起身，猎人这才发现面前的向导并非什么带着面具的怪人，而是————他的脑袋原本就是由蝴蝶构成的。

这就是我的向导？

蝴蝶拍了拍身上被黑豹扑袭所沾上的尘土，即使如此，还是有些湿润的泥土黏在整齐的西装上，显得分外扎眼。猎人揉捏黑豹的力度不自然地加大了，黑豹不满意地抽噎了一声，但猎人还在观察着面前的蝴蝶，他想起了空气里久远的家乡，以及记忆力已经模糊的蝴蝶发饰，黑豹反抗无果，在挣扎未果，随后甩了一个漂亮的转身，将猎人的手掌脱离自己的头部，黑豹吃痛，对猎人拱身，喉咙里发出“哈——哈——”的威胁声。那只蝴蝶一样的向导终于说话了，声音像露珠拂过花瓣一样的震颤：“和我连接。”话音落尽，像秋叶在空中飞舞，猎人不去看那只蝴蝶的脸，他总会觉得那只蝴蝶在看他，即使他的翅膀倾向别处。

猎人被拉入了森林之中。

“跟着我。”猎人感觉全身都在发出嘶吼，战意席卷了全身的每一个角落，同时快意也如同老鹰高空掠过无尽的森林，而他就是那个在森林之上俯览一切的老鹰。之前被注射进身体中的脑啡肽开始与身体发生剧烈反应，肾上腺素的大量分泌让肌体产生了过山车一般的体验，猎人只能听见自己的枪与自己手臂机械式的运动，目标捕捉，上膛，开枪，步骤从未改变过，那变的会是什么东西？

猎人看到无数的蝴蝶从自己身体的任何一处奔涌而出。像无尽的河流，但他没有感觉到任何不适，燃木与铁锈燃烧的气味混杂在一起，猎人还是能清楚地辨析敌人被击中后血渍留下的痕迹。黑豹不知何时也出现在了视野内，奇异的是，黑豹看向他的眼神不再是漫不经心或者毕恭毕敬，而是看向同类的眼神——看向他的王。

猎人抱紧了此时由于与自己连接已经失去意识的蝴蝶，他轻盈的落在自己怀里，就像当初找到他时的那样————

醒来的猎人怀中是空的，但猎人依旧记得那具躯体陷入自己怀中的柔软，他们身体契合到没有丝毫缝隙，猎人低头沉吟半饷，而后房间的门打开了，医护人员们匆忙走进“已经清醒的哨兵去控制室报道，”猎人起身离开，走到门口时却在门口被一位年轻的人员叫住“这位哨兵，请问你是编号XXX——XXX吗？”猎人停下脚步，转过身，静静的看着这位欲言又止的工作人员，工作人员这才从怀里掏出一个奇怪的信封。“这是我要转交的东西，委托人说你会明白的。”猎人目送工作人员离开后，把信封慢慢撕开，里面静静的躺着一枚蝴蝶发饰。

“是啊。”猎人开口，像是对面前的一个熟人说“这的确是我的东西。”  
即使他的面前空无一人。


End file.
